


how it happened

by allwedontdo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), how Keith began to feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: Keith was once alone and lost, but then shiro swooped in and gave him everything he didnt know he needed





	how it happened

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of my notebook series (not an actual series, bc I dont really understand the concept so we're just gonna say my whole account is the notebook series), where I just write stories that I come up with at work. this is not edited, read through, just a first go at story telling.

Keith was unfamiliar with most emotional feelings. The last time he felt something besides physical pain was when his father died. But that was something of 12 years ago. His routine hasn't changed since that time. Wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep, repeat. But it fucking changed when Shiro came around, knocking on his door asking for a fucking cup of sugar (although it wasn't a literal cup of sugar, but Keith was too irritated that someone interrupted his workout to remember why he was interrupted in the first place). Now Shiro is at his doorstep every morning to go running and loiters around for the rest of the day like they were friends.

Friends.

It was a foreign concept for Keith and when Shiro first started coming around, he didn't understand the feelings that he had. He thought maybe he finally found his Krolia. But the thought of intimacy and Shiro made him uncomfortable. That and the 8 year age difference. He settled for the word friend and he surprisingly was not hating it as much as he was trying to. It was company that was missing from his life. It was incomplete until he came, until he introduced Matt and Allura too. They brought his head back to that limbo between the ground on Earth and the clouds above him, where he could dream again. It was good. Shiro clapped him on the back every time he entered the house. That touch was good. It was something he looked forward to when he hears the knock first thing in the morning.

But one morning, the pat doesn't come. Shiro stood there in the doorway with tears in his eyes. He barged in and sat down on the grimy couch. He opened his mouth when questioned with trembling confessions of homosexuality. Keith held him awkwardly as he apologized for lying about who he was and to please not hate him because he's like a brother to him. Keith was shocked. How could Shiro think that he hated him when his heart could never stop beating anytime Matt's sister brought her obnoxious friend over. The one with the eyes and the hair and that beautiful skin.

Keith longed to touch Lance every time they were near. He wanted to run his fingers over his freckled skin until his heart couldn't take it anymore and his insides would explode.

It was months after their first encounter when Keith knew. He was falling for Lance. It was a painfully satisfying feeling in the pit of his stomach and the base of his throat. Just the mere thought of Lance made his body tighten. It was different than when he thought he liked Shiro. Completely different. There was no question this time. Lance was _it_.

The first time they kissed was an accident. At least, Keith think it might've been considered a kiss. They had been talking--Lance talking and Keith listening really--when Pidge came up behind Lance and scared him, causing Lance to jump forwards and knock their bodies together. It was a weird pressure/wetness on his mouth and Lance immediately backed up and apologized before he smacked Pidge and they walked away talking about Super Smash Bros. They never talked about it but it didn't stop Keith from getting insanely nervous when Lance came around.

When Shiro finally became aware of Keith's infatuation with the kid, he used any opportunity possible to make them have to touch in some way. Next to each other on the couch during movie nights, forcing Keith to help Lance cook dinner the rare times they got Keith to leave his house. It was then that their first kiss actually happened. The _intentional_ kiss that sparked a total flame.

They were cooking dinner. Rather Lance was cooking and Keith stood awkwardly near the stove waiting for infrequent instruction. Lance walked him through what he was doing to make their meal but it wasn't often that Lance asked him to do something. Until he did. "Keith, will you grab me a serving spoon? It's the one with the-" Keith held it over to him before he could explain further "Well. You know you're stuff." Keith shrugs his shoulders.

"I lived alone for years. I had to figure things out. And my dad used to cook a lot. It was just me watching him then. I just did what I remembered." Lance took hold of the spoon outstretched in his hand, but he didn't let go.

"He taught you well."

Keith smiled softly and nodded his head. "Yeah."

It was silent, all but the sizzling in the pan and the distant yells of Pidge and Matt, probably playing some form of COD or hacking the system overall. Keith couldn't tear his gaze away. With a quick tug of the spoon, Keith was suddenly in front of Lance and Lance's hand was creeping up to his waist.

The kiss was quick, but it didn't feel that way. His lips were soft and warm and Keith was lost in him completely until he pulled away, smiled, and took the spoon finally.

The meal that night was delicious and Keith couldn't stop staring at Lance's face. The way he smiled and laughed along with their friends. He _felt_ something when Lance was around. It was more than he could truly understand but he knew what it was. Lance had looked overt him in the midst of his thoughts and gave him a warm grin. It was different. It felt private, for Keith only. Under the table, Lance's hand touched Keith's knee. For him.

He was Keith's Krolia. He knew it. There was nothing of the sort. No other feeling that ever compared.

Although Lance seemed confident in their kiss, when he finally asked him on a date, he might as well could've been a different person altogether. It was an alone day for Keith. Shiro and his fiancé were working all day and Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were supposed to be taking exams to get into flight school. He was basking in the silence when a knock came on his door.

It was Lance, wavering back and forth on his heels.

"Lance," he had exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" Of course he had been happy to see him but the exam of his dream school was about to start.

"I needed to talk to you." He was avoiding eye contact and the vibe that he was giving off was so worrisome that Keith did not ask about the exam.

"Okay." Keith stepped aside to let him in, but Lance wasn't having it.

"No, if I don't say this now, I'll just never say it." Keith did not have one bit of an idea what was happening. "Keith _freakin'_ Kogane, I _really_ like you and I know that we've--ya know- kissed before, but it's not like we ever talked about it and I've never, like, said it out loud, but I wanted--needed it all clear. And I want to take you on a date." Lance spoke all in one breath and then had to catch up when he was done. And then it was silence because neither of them really knew what to say next. Both boys stared at each other for eons.

And then Keith said, "Okay. Yeah, me too.:

"Really?"

"Yeah." They stared some more, this time with their entire hearts and souls. "Do you want to come in? Now that you got that off your chest." Lance smiled warmly/

"Sure. I mean, no. Wait. Sorry, I've got an exam to get to." Keith laughed and Lance looked upon him fondly, reaching over and kissing him.

"Good luck, Lance. You got this." Keith mumbled. "Now go." Lance was still. He kissed him again.

"Mmm. Say my name again." Keith rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the curl of his lips.

"Goodbye, Lance." Keith used his hand to push Lance out the doorway. "You are welcome here once you pass that test."

 

Lance definitely passed.


End file.
